


Absolute Hope's Birthday

by a_sure_sky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sure_sky/pseuds/a_sure_sky
Summary: "The walk to the Reserve Course building was long, and Nagito found himself getting selfishly excited as he approached. To be sure, this was where the scum of humanity lived, and Nagito shouldn’t even be here—but the person he was meeting was different. He was someone Nagito couldn’t help but admire, despite his outward lack of talent."Nagito and Hajime hook up. Despair arc era porn.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Absolute Hope's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> basically i listened to zettai kibou birthday too many times and this happened

Nagito hummed to himself as he walked through the midnight school grounds, rubbing his side where a bruise was forming. He’d evaded the guards posted outside the Main Course building, but ran straight into a wall on the way out. He didn’t mind, of course. The bad luck from that injury was nothing compared to the hope that would be born tonight!

The walk to the Reserve Course building was long, and Nagito found himself getting selfishly excited as he approached. To be sure, this was where the scum of humanity lived, and Nagito shouldn’t even be here—but the person he was meeting was different. He was someone Nagito couldn’t help but admire, despite his outward lack of talent.

In fact, meeting at the Reserve Course building was completely inconvenient for Nagito, but it wasn’t like a Reserve Course Student could ever get into the Main Course building. Here, security was so lax that Nagito could walk right in. He approached the door the Reserve Course Student had indicated earlier, finding it unlocked, just like he had said. How practical! Nagito laughed as he walked the silent halls, climbing one set of stairs to reach the classroom where his Reserve Course Student was waiting for him.

“Uh, hello,” Hajime Hinata said as Nagito pushed the door open. He raised one hand in a partial wave before lowering it again to rub his neck. “You came.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t, Hinata-kun?” Nagito asked, gently shutting the door behind him. "Do you think I'm unfaithful?"

“No, I just...I don’t know.”

“So this  _ is _ your first time hooking up with someone. That’s not surprising for someone as unremarkable as yourself.”

Hajime frowned, face bright red. “Oh, and it’s not  _ your  _ first time? Besides,  _ you  _ clearly don’t think I’m too unremarkable.”

Nagito hummed a silent concession as he sized up his Reserve Course Student. He was attractive—Nagito had acknowledged that the first time Chiaki had introduced them. It took longer for Nagito to acknowledge his similarly alluring personality.

Hajime rubbed his arm, standing up from the desk. “So, uh, do you want to do it here?”

“Eager, Hinata-kun?”

“No! We...we have roommates back in the dorms, so we can’t do it there. That’s all.”

Oh, Hajime was  _ cute _ when he was flustered, with his cheeks red and his adorable green eyes narrowed. Nagito held his hands outwards and laughed. “I understand, Hinata-kun! Someone like me is totally disgusting and pathetic, but you’re a Reserve Course Student! A lowly worm like me must be just your type!”

“Why are you even here if you’re just going to keep insulting me?” Hajime said, eyebrow twitching.

Nagito strode over to where Hajime stood, placing his hands on either side of Hajime’s body. “You know, Hinata-kun, there is something special about you. Even though you’re in the Reserve Course,” he said derisively, dragging his hand up Hajime’s uniform-clad chest. “There’s something about you that doesn’t fit with your lowly station. I wouldn’t sleep with just any Reserve Course student, but if using me sexually can make your hope shine bright…”

“What, my body? Come on, you’re making it weird,” Hajime grumbled. He reached downwards, fiddling with the button on his pants. “I think you’re hot even though you're annoying as hell, so it's fine if—”

Nagito surged forward, interrupting him with a kiss. He could feel Hajime’s surprise at first, his body stiffening, but he learned quickly. He melted into it, tangling his hands in Nagito’s hair to kiss him harder and sloppier. 

Nagito grinned, knowing Hajime could feel it. He sucked Hajime’s bottom lip, nipping it with his teeth and pulling slightly. The action drew a low groan from Hajime. 

Nagito pulled back, admiring the red swell of Hajime’s lips before pressing his thumb into Hajime’s mouth.

“You’re so eager, Hinata-kun, even for someone like me!”

With Nagito’s thumb in his mouth, Hajime couldn’t protest. Nagito liked that. He dropped to his knees, yanking Hajime’s undone pants down his legs. He kept his other hand raised, Hajime’s tongue twitching under his thumb. Down below, Nagito could clearly see the outline of Hajime’s cock pressing against his plain boxers.

“Wow, Hinata-kun, you’re already so hard! Are you sensitive? Are you desperate? Or perhaps you were thinking about me before I came, getting yourself all riled up~”

Hajime spit, expelling Nagito’s thumb from his mouth. “So what if I was? It’s normal.”

Nagito lazily pumped Hajime through his boxers, unbothered by his sour attitude. Hajime was most certainly feeling the despair of being touched by such a vile person, but that could only multiply into an even greater hope in the future. Nagito couldn’t predict  _ how,  _ but the thought flared the steady-building arousal in his core. He gave Hajime one last stroke through his boxers before pulling them down, watching Hajime’s cock jump.

“You’re beautiful!” Nagito said, dancing his hands across Hajime’s hard length. Hajime tipped his head back, eyes fluttering closed.

“And you’re weird. Don’t call my—don’t say it’s beautiful.”

Nagito licked his palm and gave Hajime’s dick a hard tug, admiring the way it twitched under his fingers. “What adjective would you prefer, then?”

“I don’t know, maybe hot or—hhh,” Hajime trailed off into a whine as Nagito took him into his mouth, lightly caressing the tip with his lips. He bobbed his head with small, teasing motions before pulling off, keeping his hand moving at a steady pace.

“Fine. Hinata-kun is hot, so overwhelmingly hot, so attractive! Hinata-kun radiates pure, masculine, seme appeal!”

“Now you sound like you don’t mean it,” Hajime said. His voice was significantly more rough than before.

“You sure do complain a lot for someone getting his dick sucked.”

“You’re not sucking  _ anything _ right now,” Hajime said, yanking Nagito’s hair and pressing his cock through Nagito's lips. Nagito hummed with pleasure. This was the kind of initiative he wanted to see.

Nagito sucked and slurped eagerly, wet noises filling the classroom. He paid no mind to the drool pooling in his mouth and dripping down his chin, instead focusing on keeping his tongue and lips moving. He had to keep pleasuring Hajime. That was the only thought in his mind, despite the fact that tears pricked his eyes as Hajime’s cock penetrated his throat.

Still, he must be doing something right, because he could feel Hajime’s dick throb in his mouth. He pursed his lips, sucking harder as he prepared for the inevitable—

Hajime yanked his hair back, pulling Nagito’s mouth off his dick. Nagito gasped, mouth feeling annoyingly empty.

“Are you an idiot?” he snapped, pushing Hajime’s hands away. He glared at Hajime, who was staring back firm but resolute. “You were so close!”

“Yeah, but—” Hajime grew even redder, twisting his hands in his shirt. “I’m not exactly doing anything for you right now.”

Nagito’s irritated expression melted into a warm smile. Oh, Hajime was  _ cute _ , even if he was completely misguided.

“Hinata-kun,” Nagito said sternly, bracing his hands on Hajime’s hips. “Tonight is about you—your hope! The fact that this frail, pathetic, worthless body of mine can be of any use to serving hope is already more than I could ask for!”

“Right…” Hajime ran his hands through Nagito’s hair. “I still want to do something for you.”

“Ok.”

“Ok,” Hajime said with a look of mild surprise. “It’s that easy, huh?”

“Anything for you, Hinata-kun. What would you like me to do?” He ran his hands up Hajime’s bare thighs, enthralled by the way they trembled. Another bead of precum squeezed out of Hajime’s dick.

“H-hey, did you hear me?” Hajime said.

“Sorry Hinata-kun, I didn’t,” Nagito said, not taking his eyes or hands from Hajime’s thighs.

“Right. I said...hhh...on the floor.”

Nagito widened his eyes, pulling his hands back. “Oh, do you think that’s where someone like me belongs? Haha, if you insist…” he said, leaning back on his elbows. Hajime lowered himself, pushing on Nagito’s chest until his back was against the floor. Nagito grimaced—he could only imagine how much grime was getting in his hair—but his mood improved considerably as Hajime threw his pants to the side and climbed backwards over Nagito.

“How creative, Hinata-kun,” Nagito said cheerfully. He grabbed Hajime by the hips, digging bruising fingers into his ass. And oh, his ass was even more beautiful up close. Hajime’s dick still hung heavy between his legs, hard and desperate, and Nagito was confident in his abilities to give a good blowjob at this angle. “Would you like me to…?”

“Yes, Komaeda, please,” Hajime said, irritation gone from his voice as he succumbed to his neediness. Nagito was happy to oblige, yanking Hajime’s hips down and swallowing his dick. Hajime thrust into Nagito’s throat, and the new angle made it even easier to take all of Hajime’s dick, until his jaw ached and his vision blurred with tears. He could barely breathe, but he loved it, his own neglected erection pushing against his slacks. He would finish Hajime, then go home and touch himself. He would allow himself to savor it, even though he would be so desperate he could come in seconds, because he wanted to reflect on every second of tonight. All of that was perfectly fine. He hadn’t lied when he said even  _ touching  _ Hajime was more than he deserved.

Until Hajime unzipped Nagito’s pants. His erection sprung free, tenting his boxers. It felt relieving, but why was he…?

The answer became clear as Hajime pulled down Nagito’s boxers as well, taking Nagito’s dick into his mouth. He was hesitant, mouth moving slowly and mechanically, but it was still amazing, absolutely amazing, better than anything Nagito had ever accomplished with his hand. Of course it was: someone as lowly as himself could never create the kind of pleasure he was feeling now, and even Hajime’s juvenile efforts were better than  _ anything  _ Nagito could do…

“Shit,” Hajime said, pulling back. “You’re really close already. Jeez.”

Nagito only whimpered, giving Hajime’s dick an especially hard suck. Hajime must have taken it as a message, because he returned to Nagito's dick. This time he held back even more, moving painfully slowly, so slowly Nagito couldn’t hope to finish from it even if he wanted to. He tried to speak, but it only came out as muffled groans around Hajime’s cock that caused it to twitch and tremble in his throat.  _ More— _ Nagito wanted to beg for  _ more. _

And eventually, Hajime came with a muffled cry, trembling legs giving out. He fell to the floor, barely shifting his fall so that he didn’t crush Nagito in the process. Nagito swallowed Hajime’s cum, the last drops smearing around his face. He stared at the classroom ceiling in dazed ecstasy. Hinata-kun’s  _ cum _ in his mouth! What pleasure! What an honor!

Hajime whimpered, pulling himself up. “Komaeda, you still haven’t finished yet.”

“That hardly matters, Hinata-kun. I think I could die from pleasure right now.”

“Right…” Hajime sat up and wrapped his hand around Nagito’s base, leaning over to put his mouth on the tip. “‘M still gonna finish this, though.”

Nagito reached up with trembling hands, curling his fingers around Hajime’s short, spiky hair. “You have to go faster, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime sped up his pace with Nagito’s guidance, teeth barely brushing Nagito’s skin. Nagito leaned his head back against the classroom floor, panting. It felt good. Everything Hajime did felt good. With that thought clouding his mind, he came, thin streams of cum pumping out of his dick. Hajime pulled back, face twisted with disgust. Most of it fell out of his mouth and onto Nagito’s stomach.

“Shit,” Hajime said. “I’m so sorry. That tastes  _ awful,  _ though.”

“Ah, amazing…” Nagito mumbled. He sat up, body shaking, staring at Hajime. “You truly do have a great hope inside you!”

“Uh, right. Thanks?”

Nagito stood and began looking around the classroom for something to clean his shirt. Behind him, Hajime pulled his pants back on then stood awkwardly, watching Nagito.

“You can leave now, Hinata-kun, unless you intend to go for another round.”

“Oh. Right. Ok, well...Goodnight, Komaeda.”

“Goodnight, Hinata-kun. Please do let me know if you’d like to meet up like this again.”

Face flushed, Hajime left the classroom. Nagito managed to find a roll of paper towels, cleaned himself as best he could, dressed himself, then left a few minutes later, humming to himself.

Today really had been absolute hope’s birthday. He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this should have been kamukoma....maybe next time


End file.
